The present invention relates generally to an office desk storage system for organizing and arranging a plurality of office implements of a user. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular component desk storage system having connecting pieces which enable construction of a plurality of arrangements and relative positional adjustment of selected modular components.
Previous desk storage systems have provided a user with only a few basic arrangements of components or with systems enabling little or no freedom to change the basic storage arrangement. Other systems have provided a fixed, relatively large basic structure with a number of storage sections for office implements and also with selected portions of the basic structure adaptable for different purposes. There have also been provided tray storage systems having a plurality of vertically stackable storage trays joined by bayonet connectors which are difficult to install and remove. More recently, fixed basic structures have been adapted to allow enlargement of storage facilities through the stacking of new portions on the basic structure. Most of these previous systems, in addition to having very little flexibility of use, tend to have rather high profiles, dominating a substantial portion of a desk area where located and presenting a cluttered appearance to the desk.